


Whiskey Sour

by DanversPrestige (Give_me_socks)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sarcasm, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_socks/pseuds/DanversPrestige
Summary: Shameless Smut.I will not apologise, these two deserve a good time.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Whiskey Sour

Jess couldn’t say this was the most comfortable position she’d ever been in, but she didn’t want to shift even slightly in case it threw Matt off his rhythm, which was working for her.

Fuck! It was really, really working for her.

She was virtually upside down, most of her body weight travelling through her shoulders which were pushed onto the surface of her desk. Her neck was bent forward at an awkward angle, her chin almost to her chest, as her head was stopped from smacking into the hard wood by a pillow improvised from his balled-up suit jacket. Her tank top had slipped into this crook, pooling around her like a scarf, leaving her naked from the collarbone down. Or up. That description would seem more accurate in her current position. Her boots, pants and underwear had been hastily discarded somewhere in the room and her pale legs were draped over Murdoch’s shoulders, feet pushing into his back. She still had her socks on she realized, so not quite naked from the collarbone up then.

Matt, in contrast, was almost completely dressed, but every part of his outfit was loose and crumpled in a way that made him look absolutely depraved. He was licking into her frantically, like he’d found an oasis in a desert. The warmth of his mouth caused her to flush and combined with the acrobatics she’d somehow found herself performing Jess was starting to get lightheaded. God dammit, his mouth was good. He should use it like this more often, instead of being a wise-ass every chance he gets. She instinctively used her impossibly strong thighs to grip his mouth tight against her, making it impossible for him to draw back, without breaking his neck anyway. Though, if the smothered sounds he was making and the hardness pushing its way over his loosened waistband were any indication, he didn’t want to back out any time soon. A particularly good stroke made her moan into the fabric of her rolled up top and she could feel him twitch at the noise.

As a rule Jess wasn’t that loud in bed. She had always thought dirty talk made you sound like an asshole and all the gasping and moaning expected of her was just for the egos of guys who watched too much porn. Fuck that shit! She didn’t fake it for anyone, she’d rather focus on feeling it. But God damnit, could she feel it right now! She groaned again and at the sound Matt’s eyelids became heavy and he began to thrust into the empty air in desperation, but didn’t change his pattern for an instant.

It was pathetic really, how needy he looked, his cock pleading to be touched but him too proud to move his face from between her legs until she’d come. Never let anyone say she was selfish, Jess thought bitterly, and she reached out her right hand to palm he front of his boxers- meaning she had to hold onto the side of the desk with her left to stop herself tipping over in a really inelegant fashion. Focusing on practicalities caused the orgasm she’d been building to recede a little. Great, evidence helping others is just as counterproductive in bed as it is in real life. Winding her fingers into his underwear and drawing it back to expose him, she ran her hand over his head, collecting his pre-cum to lube her grip, then pulled all along his length.

And holy shit. Matt moaned with pleasure. His mouth, still working at her pussy, sent vibrations through her core. Huh. Maybe lending a hand wasn’t so bad.

She pulled firmly and quickly. Patient was not a word people used when talking about Jessica Jones, and the strain on her shoulders was starting to get difficult to ignore. Time to move this along. Matt hadn’t been in any hurry, but he didn’t seem to mind being rushed either. He kept his strokes firm and centered, trying out slightly different angles until…

“Shit!”

The sound he huffed out may have been a laugh, but it was hard to tell when his mouth was otherwise occupied.

“Shit” Jess repeated “Don’t change a goddamn thing”

Now, that was definitely a laugh. Matt put his hands around her waist to stop her moving as she stoked him, and licked her exactly how she needed. Jess’ hand slowed around his dick, unable to force it to keep moving as her world shrank down to just that small core of her brain that registered things feeling good.

Just a few more strokes and the wave of heat and pleasure took her. She felt floppy in Matt’s hands as all the tension left her. Once she could think again she was immediately relieved that Matt hadn’t been able to see that face, this is why she preferred doggy-style. Though she wondered if it wasn’t actually more embarrassing to cum with someone with super senses. What if he could, like, smell orgasms or something?

His mouth was still on her. Just enough that the absence of him wasn’t a sudden cold loss, but not doing anything to overstimulate her. She slid back across her desk and sat up, taking him in hand again.

“Jess, you don’t have to…”

She clamped her other hand over his mouth and squeezed.

Men either got really excited that she was so much stronger than them or were so terrified they immediately went soft, but Murdock had never struck her as the easily intimidated type. He strained his jaw against her, trying to speak and his eyes widened with surprise at the resistance he met. She had half a mind not to let him speak, it would probably be some quippy bullshit and his body language was giving her signals that he really liked her taking control. It was tricky with his eyes though, to tell what he was thinking. The dark brown gaze was inscrutable. She lifted her hand to find out what he wanted.

Matt smirked “Just, don’t grab that hard with the other hand?”

Jess growled, rolled her eyes and pushed his mouth shut again. She was right that he liked it, it probably took less than a minute for his breath to become ragged and beads of sweat to form on his brow. She couldn’t take him in her mouth without letting go of his face, so she wrapped her legs around him again and pulled until he tipped into her and the desk. She pressed his unsteady body with her own and stroked relentlessly until with a stifled moan he came in her hand and spilled over her thigh.

Out of breath Matt rested his head against hers. She let him for about two seconds before jumping down to get some tissues to clean her leg off. He didn’t complain, or make any move to hold on to her. Good, maybe this wouldn’t turn out to be a huge shit show after all.

They had a few minutes before round two she guessed. She could have moved things into the bedroom and given her aching body a break, but that seemed a little domestic. People have a habit of getting too cozy in bedrooms, and she didn’t want Murdock getting the wrong idea. Keep him in the office, work and pleasure separate from where she kept her personal shit. Screw it- there was always the couch if she wanted comfort.

“Drink?” She asked, grabbing a bottle of scotch from the bookshelf and wondering where she would find a tumbler if he said yes.

Matt barked his short laugh.

“Sure” He said, walking over to her and taking a swig from the bottle. He made a slight _gah_ sound as it burnt its way down and smiled at her. He was such an unflappable son-of-a-bitch. Jess grabbed it back and took a longer drink.

“Not up to your standards?” She asked

“I prefer a Macallan” Matt admitted, “But I can make do with a”- he leant towards the bottle and sniffed, obviously trying to work out what she’d given him –“something blended that I don’t recognize.”

“No surprise. It’s a budget import. Egyptian. I think.”

Matt put his hand on his hip, and stood just…sensing her as she drank some more. (Shit. It really did taste bad.) He straightened his tie with his other hand, waiting for her; happy with the silence. It was good, really, to find someone who didn’t need to fill every pause with mindless bullshit. She screwed the lid back on and looked directly at Matt.

“Want another taste?”


End file.
